I Believe We Have Met Before
by Jordan-Troy Bolton
Summary: Sequel to Gina Crawford to Alana Jo Bolton. AJ is a freshman in High School and Troy is a junior in college. Something happens to Troy that is lifethreatening. Also AJ meets someone who she thought was dead. R&R! Chapter 11 up! REVIEW!
1. Cussing, Flirting and Making Out

**So this is my first chapter of "I Believe We Have Met Before." Okay so AJ is a freshman in High School and Troy is a junior in college which is UCLA. Just a little FYI this is the sequel to "Gina Crawford to Alana Jo Bolton" I hope this story is going to do a lot better than Gina Crawford not that it did badly. Here is Chapter 1!**

* * *

_AJ's POV_

As I walked down East High for the first time as a student I felt glad to start off a new year.

"Do you usually stand there and look like a complete idiot?" I heard someone one say behind me. I turned around and there was Abby. She had all of her books in both hands trying not to drop them. She had only grown a few inches but she was still stubborn, ungrateful and well, Abby.

"It's just nice Abby, to take in a whole new year." I said smiling everywhere.

"What's nice is to help a person who is about to drop everything and be named the school klutz." Abby said, hinting me to take her books. I took three of her lightest books and carried them to her locker which was conveniently next to mine. I had Troy's locker when he was a freshman. It even still had a detention slip from his first day as a freshman. He had told me he kept talking in Drama Class.

"So what class do you have next?" Abby asked.

"I have History." I told Abby as I dropped her books on the floor and opened my locker.

"Who's teaching?" Abby asked. The first day we got out schedules we went to each classroom to make sure we knew where our classrooms were. Abby had completely forgotten my schedule and I had hers fully memorized.

"My dad." I sighed. Sure I love my dad but I don't want him teaching me.

"I do too!" Abby said while picking up here books from the floor and stuffing them into her locker. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard bangs.

I turned around and saw kids pushed against there lockers except no one was pushing them. Then I saw the worst people ever. Troy had warned me about them. The Angels. They were the complete opposite of what their names is. They were seniors. While Troy was a senior they were freshmen. Even then Troy was still scared of them.

Unfortunately their lockers were right next to mine.

"Are you the new freshmen?" Their leader asked. Claire.

"Yeah." I said sweetly trying to be their friend and not get crushed. Then Claire got real close to my ear and whispered.

"Watch out." Claire said and walked away. They way she said it scared me the most. I just stood there with my mouth in shock. I turned to Abby. Abby was shaking.

"Let's go to class." I said, calmly. Abby nodded and we went to class.

When we got there my dad was there… and Troy was there too. I ran up to Troy and hugged him. I hadn't seen Troy in three months.

"Okay just because I saw you this morning don't give me hug." Dad said. **Remember AJ calls Jack, dad.**

"Okay." I said and sat in a seat. Abby sat in a seat next to me.

I studied Troy. His hair was still the same length and color. He had on his UCLA t-shirt, which was gray and his dark blue jeans. Troy saw me looking at him and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So guess what I am majoring in?" Troy said, smiling. I already knew but he is so proud of what he's doing.

"What?" I said as if I didn't know the answer.

"Basketball, Singing and Acting. At the same time!" Troy said proudly.

"Really?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. Troy rolled his eyes.

"I am so glad to be back!" Abby said, trying to get the attention.

"Really?" I said not believing anything she said.

"No." Abby asked then looked at dad.

"Mr. Bolton, what do we need for this class?" Abby asked looking at her supplies. All she had was an empty binder and a pencil that wasn't sharpened.

"A notebook, a SHARPENED pencil, a binder and paper." Dad said. He walked over us.

"Okay guys I just wanted to say… just because I know you better doesn't mean I have to play favorites. Okay? I am just trying to do my job." Dad said serious.

"Yes sir." Abby and I said together. Dad turned around and started walking towards his desk.

"So does that mean I can cuss, flirt with cute guys and make out?" I asked, jokingly. Dad stopped immediately in his tracks and Troy looked like somebody had just been murdered right in front of him. Abby and I ran out to get our supplies before they could answer.

**What do u think? Bad or good? I wanted to update and also I will try to write the next chapter sometime this week because I have no school on Wednesday, Thursday or Friday. GO ME! I seriously have never screamed so loud after the day was over! LOL! REIVEW!**


	2. AJ the Gangster

**Hey guys it's me! I just wanted to say 1: Happy late Thanksgiving! 2: I am not feeling well at all! 3: I didn't have school on Wednesday, Thursday or Friday because of Thanksgiving. 4: I can't find a four page chapter that I wrote for this story. So as u can see I am not having the best day. I don't feel well at all! Still can't find the chapter…..Still can't…. Gosh that took me like 1 hour to get that written…… I found it! I feel so much better now! Okay these are all of Troy's friends and what college they go to:**

**Troy: UCLA**

**Gabriella: UCLA**

**Chad: Oklahoma State (OSU, I am a Oklahoma girl. I don't live there now but I was born there! Go POKES!**

**Taylor: Harvard **

**Kelsi: Musical Theatre of Performing Arts (New York)**

**Sharpay: Musical Theatre of Performing Arts (New York)**

**Ryan: Musical Theatre of Performing Arts (New York)**

**Zeke: Oklahoma University (OU) **

**Jason: Oklahoma University (OU) **

**There is all of Troy's friends! If I forgot anybody tell me! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own East High, Lockers, School supplies or Razor phones**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_So does that mean I can cuss, flirt with cute guys and make out?" I asked, jokingly. Dad stopped immediately in his tracks and Troy looked like somebody had just been murdered right in front of him. Abby and I ran out to get our supplies before they could answer._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_AJ's POV_

Once Abby and I got to our lockers we hurried to get all of our stuff since we had three minutes to get to class before the bell rings.

When we stepped into dads room the bell rang. I smiled at dad and Troy.

"Would you sit down?" Dad said giving us the 'don't mess this up' looks. Abby and I quickly sat down.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Bolton. This is my son, Troy." Dad said, gesturing to Troy. Troy smiled at the class. Girls behind me started giggling. I rolled my eyes. All of my friends besides Abby, think that Troy is a "God from Heaven" as they call him.

"Anyway, Troy is think of being a teacher and he needs to study a class to I told him to come over." Dad said, smiling.

"Good thing too!" A girl yelled a few rows behind me. She had dark brown, curly hair till her shoulders.

"Troy will be with us till the end of the year." Dad said. Girls, seriously screamed and jumped up and down. Then there is Abby and I. Our mouths were completely dropped to the floor.

"What?!" Abby and I said, together.

"I told you about my majors I started off with but then Gabby showed me that teachers are really cool people. So I changed my mind about majors." Troy said. Troy looked happy. He was smiling for two reasons. 1: He was about to be a teacher. 2: All of the girls were screaming because he was hot. Nothing more could make Troy happier.

"Gabby is here too!" Troy added.

Troy and Gabriella have been going out since they started college, since they went to the same college. I knew Gabriella wanted to be a teacher but, not Troy!

"Okay , let me tell you about me." Dad said. The class cheered and put their heads on the desks, you could here snores in the room.

"I went to East High. I have been teaching for ten years. I teach history, gym and basketball. I have two children. Troy and AJ. Troy goes to UCLA, he is a junior and AJ is a freshman here and is in this class." Dad said, gesturing to me.

"Go AJ!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Benny Ewardo. **He's not Italian I just couldn't think of a name! **He was sitting in the third row. He black hair dropped down till his shoulders. He smiled at me.

"High five!" Benny yelled. He ran up to my desk and high fived me and ran back to his desk. I smiled to myself. Abby and I high fived each other. Then an African-American stepped into the room. I have know him for two years. His name is Charlie. He handed dad a pass.

"Hey, AJ!" Charlie said when he realized I was in the room.

"Whose late now?" I said jokingly.

"Ha ha. Excuse me!" Charlie said, then sat in a seat behind me.

"You are excused." I said smiling. Some of these guys I think of as brothers. Then my best guy friend walked in, Scott Toberson. His blonde hair only made it a few inches above his ears. He also handed dad a pass.

"Hey AJ the gangster." Scott said jokingly. He always called me that. One day I came to school in total pink. That's how Scott got the name "AJ the gangster." First it was "AJ the pink gangster" but that was a lot to say so they call me either "AJ the gangster" or "AJ T, G."

"Excuse me we don't use that kind of language in here." Dad said sternly to Scott. I tried so hard not to laugh. I hadn't even told him the story. Almost everyone else in the class burst out laughing since they all know Scott calls me that.

"Sorry." Scott said and then took a seat next to me.

Charlie sat in the back of me because it was a sort of tradition. Ever since seventh grade, either I sit in the back of him of or the other way around. Scott and I are so close that I call him my third brother. Craig is my first brother, Troy's my second and Scott's my third. **Craig is AJ's older brother who was killed before she was adopted. **After that day I went to dad's car. Since Troy and Gabriella were there I waited for them.

After thirty minutes they still weren't there. I was about to call them but my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Troy. I flipped open my pink Razor.

"Where are you?" I asked as I sat on the front of the car.

"Go to the East High gym and there will be a surprise." Troy said. Before I could ask anything he hung up. As I walked to the gym I hoped this was going to be a darn good surprise.

**Love it? Hate it? I am going to try to write another chapter of "It All Started with a Cold" tonight then update is tomorrow or Tuesday. REVIEW!**


	3. We Have to Get Home

**Hey guys I'm here for another chapter! I just want to say thanks to my friend. My computer is totally messed up and wouldn't let me update so I told her about and gave her my email and password and blah blah and she updated for me! She also reads this story. She WAS a former FF person. I just want to say thanks and HAPPY B-DAY ON Thursday! LOL! Sorry just an inside joke. So when and if u review say "Thanks Ab.'s!" It really helped! Here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Breaking Free or "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake. **

_Flashback_

"_Go to the East High gym and there will be a surprise." Troy said. Before I could ask anything he hung up. As I walked to the gym I hoped this was going to be a darn good surprise._

_End of Flashback_

_AJ'S POV_

When I got the gym, it was dark. So I walked in deeper trying to find the light switch. Then the lights flashed on. Everyone including Abby, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke was there.

"Hey!" Chad said running up and hugging me. I hugged him back.

"How are you?!" I said excitedly.

"Great!" Chad said. After five minutes of saying "Hi" Troy had an announcement to make.

"What are you and Gabriella finally getting married?" I asked. Gabriella cheeks turned to the color of a cherry and Troy glared at me.

"It was just a comment." I said, barley above a whisper.

"Anyway, me and Gabby have decided for old times sake to sing "Breaking Free" I clapped.

_Troy:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach _

Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Troy:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Gabriella:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
By this time me and Abby were dancing together!

_Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see _

Chorus #2  
Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , yeah

Troy:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me

Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Gabriella: Soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Abby and I clapped.

"You guys have gotten better but I'm sure Abby and I would do tons better! No offense! We are so much better at dancing!" I exclaimed.

"Okay prove it." Troy said.

"Maybe I will." I said then went searching thru my purse.

"And how are we supposed to do this?" Abby whispered.

"Just mock me." I told Abby.

"Just mock me." Abby repeated. I glared at her and then went back searching thru my purse. Phone, Wallet, Gum Wrapper, gum, Lip gloss and finally I found it. My ipod. I plugged in the stereo which was in there originally and plugged in my ipod. Then _Sexy Back _filled the gym. I just started dancing freely and Abby did the "Carlton" dance from The Fresh Prince of Belair.

Troy laughed. Troy stopped laughing and started gagging. Then he past out.

"Troy!" I yelled across the gym. Everything felt like slow motion from them. As I ran to Troy my legs felt like I was going as slow as a 5 year old riding a bike. I just pushed myself till I got to Troy. I laid Troy's head down in my lap. Troy's eyes then blinked open.

"Wh… what happened?" Troy asked. He started to go pale.

"You started laughing and then you past out. Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I just don't feel good." Troy said weakly. He looked weak and pale. I felt his forehead. It was burning hot.

"We need to get you home."

**What's happening to Troy? I actually looked up this symptoms and I only know what these symptoms mean and if u do then don't say anything! LOL! REIVEW!**


	4. The Newpaper Article

**Thanks for the reviews! Okay I live in KC so on Thursday and Friday we had snow days! It's sooooooooo awesome! I am really happy… Excepted in this chapter… I had to do something I didn't want to do… and I want to erase from this story… I really did, I thought about taking it out of the story but I have to do this! SORR!**

**Here's Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Radio Disney, Bowling For Soup, Hannah Montana, or Six Flags**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Yeah… I just don't feel good." Troy said weakly. He looked weak and pale. I felt his forehead. It was burning hot._

"_We need to get you home." _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_AJ's POV_

While we got into the car. Chad got into the driver's seat, Gabriella was in the front seat and Troy's head was on my lap in the back. I brushed Troy's hair with my fingers. Since Troy was a sleep, I made Chad turn off the radio. Chad was a force fighter. He won't believe anything unless it was right in front of him. So he wasn't worried about Troy. Gabriella on the other hand was shaking, sweating and kept looking at Troy.

"AJ, maybe I should be back there?" Gabriella said looking at Troy. I didn't want to leave but, Gabriella loves Troy and she is trying to protect him. I looked at Troy. Then I looked back at Gabriella.

"Okay." I said. I carefully lifted Troy's head up off of my lap and laid his head on the seat. Gabriella got into the back seat first and them I climbed into the front. After ten minutes I heard Gabriella talking.

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella said. I didn't look back. I could already tell that Troy was awake.

"See? Troy's fine. Now can I turn back on the radio?" Chad asked me.

"Sure…. only I get to choose." I said, with a slight smile.

"Yeah… that's funny." Chad said, pretending to laugh. I looked in the back, I wanted to look at Troy but I couldn't. I wanted to be strong. So I got my backpack out of the back. I got out my ipod and turned it on. Of course, as all teenagers, my ipod was on as high as it would go.

My music was a mix between Radio Disney and gangster music. _Hannah Montana _is one of my favorites. **BTW, High School Musical doesn't exist. I probably will have it somewhere in this story but different people playing the main characters. I don't want to confuse people with HSM and the same people! **Then there's _Bowling For Soup_ and everyone else.

I sighed. I was getting bored and had forgotten everything that had happened in the past. hour. When we got to the driveway to my house, I just sat there taking everything in. Once everyone was out of the car.

So I thought.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I love you, AJ." I heard Troy whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Today…. I remember you in the back with me. Thanks AJ. You are the best sister in the whole world." Troy whispered, then I heard the car door open.

"Coming?" Troy asked me. I nodded. Troy opened the car door for me. After I got out of the car, I hugged Troy. Troy hugged back.

"Love you too, Troy." I whispered in his ear.

"You are the best brother in the whole world." I whispered. Troy stopped hugging me and stared at me. He kissed me on the forehead and we walked in the house.

Together.

Once we got in there we could tell Gabriella and Chad had told mom and dad.

"Are you okay, Troy?" Dad asked, worriedly. Ever since the "incident" happened with me and the kidnapping, mom and dad had become more protective than ever. Dad moved Troy over to a kitchen chair and I leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troy plainly. He was staring at me.

"I want you to got to a doctor as soon as you can. Okay?" Dad asked, Troy.

"Walk-in times at the doctors office start in fifteen minutes and go for three hours." Mom said. She glanced at me. I smiled weakly. She smiled back. Mom's smiles where either happy, sad or mad. You could always tell. Her smile showed me she was sad.

"I guess I will go with that." Troy said, following mom and dads orders.

"Troy, is it okay if I go with you?" Gabriella asked. I rolled my eyes. Gabriella was nice, but sometimes she was too nice. She wants to do everything with Troy. Sometimes that disrupts my time with Troy. Like one time Troy was taking me to Six Flags but Gabriella bought tickets to the opera. Which happened to be the same day we were going to Six Flags. She can talk to him face to face all of the time since they got to the same college but I can only write or talk to him on the phone and after all of Troy's classes, it's around 7:30 and he has to study and do homework and we were too tired to talk.

Suddenly I heard the front door burst open. I turned around to see Abby standing in the front door. Her face had a huge show of disappointment. I walked over to her to talk privately.

"What's wrong, Abby." I asked. She handed me a newspaper. The title shocked me. The title read:

**_Abusive Parents Found Innocent _**

_Today, the lawyer of Charles and Lindsay Crawford, demanded another trial to get back their daughter. With help from family and friends, they were found innocent. Trying to get back their daughter will have to be another case._

I dropped the paper on the floor. **AJ (Gina)'s parents are named Lindsay and Charles Crawford.** Tears flooded my eyes. I dropped down to the floor. I has crying hysterically.

"AJ!" I heard Troy yell. I heard footsteps running toward me. I felt two people hugging me.

"What happened?" Troy asked. Troy was one of them hugging me.

"AJ, please answer Troy." I heard dad ask. Dad was the other one hugging me.

"Mr. Bolton, Troy…. read this." Abby said.

* * *

**What did u think? I didn't expect to do this… but I had to…. I'm sorry I just… I just had to. I am sorry. REVIEW!**


	5. Spill

**What's up everyone! I guess everyone liked the brother/sister moment because they all commented! LOL! In this chapter you find out what's wrong with Troy! Thank's for the reviews! Here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What happened?" Troy asked. Troy was one of them hugging me._

"_AJ, please answer Troy." I heard dad ask. Dad was the other one hugging me._

"_Mr. Bolton, Troy…. read this." Abby said. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Troy's POV_

I was talking to dad and mom about the doctor's appointment when I heard noises in the hallway. I turned around and saw AJ, on the floor, crying and Abby standing there with tears streaming down her face. I quickly ran over to her. I started to get scared for my little sister. I started hugging my sister. Dad came running over. He started rubbing her back but ended up hugging her.

"What happened?" I asked. I started to get shaky to think something awful happened.

"AJ, please answer Troy." Dad ask, pleadingly.

"Mr. Bolton, Troy…. read this." Abby said. I heard her voice crack. Abby handed over what looked like a newspaper. The title stunned me. After I read the article I felt a burst of anger rush through me. How could they find them innocent? They hurt my little sister and there taking her out of jail? A million questions went through my mind as I tried to calm AJ down.

"Troy?" I heard Gabriella's voice ask.

"Yes." I whispered. I didn't want her to hear how scared I was.

"Your dad and mom… can calm AJ down. All you need to do is go to the appointment." Gabriella said plainly. Big Mistake.

"Gabriella…. my sister is on the floor, crying. Her abusive parents could win AJ back. All your thinking about is about me and my appointment. You know I can take care of myself." I yelled at Gabriella. Tears were streaming down her face. It was dead silence except for AJ crying even harder. I just realized what I had said.

"Gabriella… I didn't mean it that way…. I just need to take care of AJ." I said. I wish I could have taken back what I said but I couldn't.

"Troy. Go." Dad said. AJ was in dad's arms. She was still crying. I walked over to AJ. I took her hand.

"AJ, they won't get you…. we won't let them." I said, saying my words very carefully. AJ nodded her head. She had calmed down.

* * *

_AJ's POV_

As Troy said the words "AJ, they won't get you…. we won't let them." The words that stood out in that sentence was "won't" She had heard won't so many time.

"I won't forget."

"You won't get hurt."

Those are things that I have heard many times. Won't is the opposite of what they mean. Will is what they should say.

I heard the door shut. Troy had left.

"Daddy?" I asked. I had calmed down and now had a major headache.

"Yes, blondie?" Dad said. He was rubbing my head. Mom was reading the article over and over.

"Tell me…. Tell me they won't get me. Tell me they won't ever get me. Please… promise me." I asked.

"I promise." Dad said, quietly.

After I took a shower and had an Advil, I was doing better. Troy and Gabriella had still not gotten home, but I didn't worry. Dad said Troy was "As healthy as a horse." I believed him.

* * *

I was in my room on IM and I smelled something. Cookies. I quickly ran down into the kitchen. I saw mom taking cookies out of the oven. Dad was grading papers but, eyeing the cookies. 

"DIBS!" I said. I pointed to dad.

"Hear that? D-I-B-S!" I said to dad. Dad smiled. I reached for a cookie, of course mom shooed my hand away.

"No! No cookies until Troy gets back. I want to make sure everything is alright!" Mom said.

"Fine." Dad and I said.

Finally, I heard the door open.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the kitchen. Gabriella was crying into Troy's shirt and Troy was hugging her tightly. My faced dropped.

"Troy, Gabriella… what happened?!" Mom asked. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Troy… has…Leukemia!" Gabriella chocked out. Mom started crying hysterics. Dad even started crying. Everyone was showing sympathy. Troy's eyes met with mine.

I quickly ran out of the house. I had to get away. I didn't even hear people calling out for me. I didn't care.

While I was running, I was thinking where to go. I needed to get away. Abby would encourage me to go back home. I thought of someone who would let me stay somewhere. Scott! I ran to Scott's house. I prayed he was home.

Once I got to his house. I rang to door bell. The door opened and Scott was there with a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, AJ!" Scott said cheerfully. It took him a while to realize I was crying.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Everything is going wrong." I whispered. I ran into his arms. I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Come on, AJ, tell me all about it." Scott said. He took my hand and lead me upstairs.

"Spill." Scott said. I told him everything. The abuse, Witness Protection Program, newspaper article and Leukemia. Scott was a good listener. He didn't interrupt, commented only when I asked him and wasn't like everyone else who said "I know what your going through" when they didn't. After I was done telling him everything, it was already six and was dark. **Day Light Savings Time. **

"You want to go out and look at the stars?" Scott asked. I nodded my head.

"Wait…. where's your mom?" I asked. Scott only had his mom and his brother. His parents were divorced and his brother was at college.

"She and her boyfriend went on a cruise." Scott said smiling. Once we got outside, Scott laid down a blanket and we laid together.

"AJ?" Scott asked.

"Yes?" I asked. I looked at him. His green eyes were looking right into my eyes. He leaned in. I got the hint of what he was trying to do. I leaned in. Finally our lips locked.

"Never mind." Scott said, after we broke apart.

* * *

**I have never written anything like that before. Somebody said I needed romance and she was right! No flames for the Leukemia thing! PLEASE! It will all work out later! PROMISE! REIVEW! **


	6. You Blame Me 4 Stuff u couldn't do

**I know it's short but this chapter has a "fight" is that good enough? Let's see how this goes! Here's Chapter 6!**

**

* * *

**_Flashback_

"_AJ?" Scott asked._

"_Yes?" I asked. I looked at him. His green eyes were looking right into my eyes. He leaned in. I got the hint of what he was trying to do. I leaned in. Finally our lips locked._

"_Never mind." Scott said, after we broke apart._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_AJ's POV_

I woke up hearing my name being yelled.

"AJ!" I heard a man's voice call. I looked around. I was still outside. I sat up and looked around. I looked for Scott. Finally I saw him right next to me sleeping.

"Scott." I said quietly. I started shaking him. His eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning!" I said quietly.

"Morning." Scott said quietly. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"AJ!" I heard a man call again.

"I think their looking for me." I said to Scott.

"Really? Couldn't tell!" Scott said, jokingly. I playfully glared at him.

"You should go." Scott said. His face looked worried and concerned.

"I know." I said. I gave him another peck on the lips.

"Bye." I said and ran out of the yard. I quickly opened the gate. It was foggy so, it took me a while to find the sidewalk.

When finally I found it, I began to walk home.

I signed, for absolutely no reason at all. I remembered everything from yesterday. I took at deep breath.

"AJ!" I heard the man yell again.

"WHAT?!" I yelled as loud as I could. I heard footsteps coming near me and Troy appeared from the fog.

"TROY!" I yelled, even though he was about three feet away from me. Troy ran up to me and hugged me. He pulled away.

"Don't do that again! I almost had a heart attack!" Troy said.

"Great! More pills!" I said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Troy asked.

"Never mind. Let's go home." I said quietly as I started to walk away. I finally realized Troy wasn't walking with me. I turned around.

"Comin?" I asked.

"It wasn't my fault." Troy clenched through his teeth.

"What?"

"It wasn't my fault I have cancer. It's not my fault that you blame me for everything I couldn't do." Troy said. When his anger took control of him, you couldn't stop it. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Like… you blamed me for not coming to Six Flags with you because I went to the opera with Gabriella. You blamed me for throwing mom's wedding ring down the sink. When you had that big Spanish test, I stayed up all night helping you study and when you failed, you told me I didn't help you study enough!" Troy yelled.

"I try to help you… but it's like I am not good enough to be your brother. I hope your parents come after you." Troy yelled. He turned around then turned back to me as if he was going to say something else.

"You know what? I am not your brother! I don't love you! When I said it I never meant it! You are just some girl that my parents picked up from an orphanage!" Troy turned around and left.

Tears formed in my eyes. I thought I was at home, but I was just at a place I live.

* * *

**I wanted to make sure u read this so I write some Authors Notes in the middle of a story. On my profile, I have a picture of what AJ is suppose to look like. If u have any suggestions on what Abby should look like please reivew and tell me! She is suppose to be a freshman in High School and have brown hair... I couldn't find that anywhere! **

* * *

When I got home, Troy, Gabriella, Abby, mom and dad were standing there.

"Thank G-d! AJ your back!" Dad said running up to me. **Sorry don't use the word G-d, the reason why is on my profile. **

"How are you?" Dad asked.

"Fine." I said quietly. Troy's eyes met mine. He quickly turned his head away.

"AJ, where did you go?" Dad asked.

"No where." I didn't want to admit that I went over to a boys house to my father.

"Okay. Troy and AJ why don't you go to the grocery store? Your mom needs Advil, bread, soup and milk." Dad said. He handed me a list.

"Maybe, Mr. Bolton, I should go with Troy." Gabriella said.

"No, Troy and AJ can do this." Dad said sternly. Gabriella nodded her head in approval.

"AJ? Troy? You need to go in… now!" Dad said. I knew he felt tension between us.

"Yes sir." I said quietly and waited for Troy to say "yes" too.

"Fine." Troy said giving up. He picked up his keys from the counter and started walking towards the front door. I hurried after him.

* * *

**What did yah think? I know it's kinda short but something major happens and I have been working on the chapter for days! I just wanted to get this chapter over with! REVIEW!**


	7. Craig?

**Sup guys? I wanted to update over the weekend! I'm sorry. Also I noticed I haven't gotten as much reviews as I usually get, so remember to review! Even people who usually review all of the time didn't update! I don't know if the last chapter was just retarded or what but please review even if the chapter sucked. I thought of a new story idea last night so I may post it… MAYBE! I don't know if it will be good enough. Here's Chapter 7!**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_AJ? Troy? You need to go in… now!" Dad said. I knew he felt tension between us._

"_Yes sir." I said quietly and waited for Troy to say "yes" too._

"_Fine." Troy said giving up. He picked up his keys from the counter and started walking towards the front door. I hurried after him._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_AJ's POV_

As I got to Troy's car, I quickly got into the car. The car smelled burnt. It was so hot outside I felt like I could get sun burnt just by walking outside.

Then I started thinking about Troy yelling at me earlier. I heard the car start and I noticed Troy sitting right next to me. Troy turned on a CD. It was our CD. We were walking in a CD store together and saw a band named Barlow Girl so we decided to listen to it. We actually noticed it was a pretty descent CD. We called it "our" CD.

"Could I choose a song?" I asked Troy quietly. Troy didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a no." I said.

"It's my car." Troy said firmly.

"Okay." I said.

"You don't talk to me that way." Troy said demandingly.

"Yes, sir." I said quietly. I heard a phone ring. I noticed it was Troy's. It was a car phone. He pressed talk.

"Hello?" Troy asked. He wasn't taking his eyes off of the road.

"Hey! It's Chad. What's wrong with you and AJ? I mean you guys weren't talking. First of all you guys are so close you also stop and talk to each other. Second AJ always talks!" Chad voice echoed through the car. It was an awkward silence. Troy quickly turned off the phone. I looked at him. He was still looking at the road.

* * *

_Troy's POV_

After that awkward conversation I looked at AJ. She had tears running down her face. Her delicate skin. She sniffed, she was trying to be strong. I looked back at the road.

While we pulled into a parking spot, neither of us got out. I looked at AJ. She was staring out the window, her tear stained face looked so sad it could break anyone's heart.

"AJ." I said. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said…. I was just…."

"Why did you say it then?" AJ said interrupting me.

"People say stuff what they don't mean when their mad." I said. She looked into my eyes. I looked deep into her beautiful light green eyes. She smiled.

"I am sorry for blaming you for everything I couldn't do." AJ said.

"I'm sorry for saying I didn't love you and other stuff. I actually am proud to be your brother." I said.

"How does dad always know how to make things better?" AJ asked.

"I dunno." I said, smiling.

* * *

_AJ's POV_

After the "dilemma" was taken care of, we walked into the store. Not very many people were there. Troy looked at the list.

"Lets go get the eggs first." Troy said studying the list. He started walking left.

"Troy." I said.

"Yeah?" He answered back.

"Egg's are this way." I said pointing right.

"I knew that, I was just testing you." Troy answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay miss smarty pants where are the eggs?" Troy asked. I pointed right.

"I just answered that question." I said. I started to become worried.

"I'm fine." Troy said, realizing I had a worried look on my face.

"Okay." I said.

I started heading to the eggs. Once we got there I saw someone who looked familiar. He was talking with a girl around my age. Only his blonde hair caught me by surprise. He looked like Craig except had black hair I thought.

* * *

_Troy's POV_

I noticed AJ looking at something. I turned to look. I saw a guy with blonde hair and a girl who looked like Danni. I noticed AJ not looking at them anymore. The whole store was looking at them giving them weird looks because they were laughing and yelling. I started to become jealous of all of the attention they were getting. So I started tickling AJ and as usual she began to laugh.

"Stop it Troy!" AJ yelled. She was laughing insanely. I stopped tickling her. We looked at each other and started laughing. Then I heard a couch for attention. I turned around and saw a guy with a name tag that said:

_Gerald_

_Manager_

"Excuse me. you are being to loud . Would you calm down…. how do you guys say it these days…. Would you calm down _homies?_" He asked. I almost started laughing out loud but AJ nudged me.

"Sorry." We said quietly.

"Peace out." He said giving us the peace sign and walked away. AJ playfully hit me on the shoulder.

"See what you did?" AJ said trying to be mad.

"What? Almost getting in trouble with the hippie guy?" I asked.

"You got me in trouble at a grocery store." AJ said embarrassed.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"You should be." AJ shot back.

"You guys can't go anywhere." I heard someone say behind me.

* * *

_AJ's POV_

Shocking as it was, it was Abby.

"Funny Abby." I shot back. I started walking away with Troy and Abby to get the next thing off of our list.

"Genie?" I heard someone say behind me. I stopped in my tracks and I slowly turned around. I haven't been call that name in years. It was the guy with blonde hair.

"Craig?"

**Love it? Hate it? I hope I get more reviews than I did last chapter. REVIEW!**


	8. Could I have 20 shots?

**Hey guys! Love the reviews! LOVE THEM! Anyway I really wanted to post this chapter. Although the last chapter had basically my whole story plot! I have a lot more to come evil… evil a lot of things need to happen. In this story for the first time ever it will be in Gabriella POV! Don't worry…. it will be at the end of the chapter but a lot of u guy's r wondering when I will get to AJ and Craig…. I will at the beginning of this chapter. Here's chapter 8!**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Genie?" I heard someone say behind me. I stopped in my tracks and I slowly turned around. I haven't been call that name in years. It was the guy with blonde hair._

"_Craig?"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_AJ's POV_

I stood there incomplete shock. A million questions raced through my head. _He's alive! How did he make it out? _

"AJ, you don't look to good." I heard Abby say behind me.

"Drink this." Abby said handing me a water bottle. I didn't take it.

"Troy?" I heard the girl with Craig said.

"Danni?" I heard Troy said. I knew something wasn't right. My palms began to get sweaty. Without thinking I screamed. I just screamed.

"AJ! Why are you screaming?" Troy asked.

"This isn't normal. I'm seeing dead people! I can't see dead people! I can barely even see! Why is this happening!" I screamed.

"Would you calm down?!" The girl who Troy called Danni asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go to the car." I said. I staring walk towards the door. I heard somebody running, trying to catch up with me.

"Genie." I heard Craig say. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Craig." I said quietly. I rushed into a hug. I started crying into his jacket.

* * *

_Gabriella's POV _**Gag Me! JK! LOL!**

As I walked to my car I decided to go to the local bar. My future husband has cancer and his bratty sister is bugging me so… what the heck?

As I pulled up closer to the bar, I could smell the alcohol. As I pulled into a parking spot and got out of my car. I almost ran because I was so anxious to pour that alcohol down my throat. As I got to the door I quickly pulled it open. I hurried to get to the bartender.

"Sir… could I have 20 shots?" I asked.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I just wanted to get a chapter up. Please review! REVIEW!**


	9. Are You Drunk?

**HEY! Sorry I haven't updated! I was grounded! (Don't Ask!) LOL! Anyway, the Danni person was Troy's supposedly dead sister… apparently NOT! and Craig was AJ's brother and they also thought he was dead… but he isn't! I have been planning this for a while! Here's Chapter 9!**

_Flashback_

_As I pulled up closer to the bar, I could smell the alcohol. As I pulled into a parking spot and got out of my car. I almost ran because I was so anxious to pour that alcohol down my throat. As I got to the door I quickly pulled it open. I hurried to get to the bartender._

"_Sir… could I have 20 shots?" I asked._

_End of Flashback_

_AJ's POV_

After Craig and I hug ended, I started asking questions.

"How are you a live? They told me you were dead! But your not DEAD!" I asked. I started pacing.

"Okay, Well, actually I was hit on the head pretty badly from "Mom and Dad" and I passed out. Well one of the new CSI dudes said I was dead which is clearly not true. So when I woke up I was in a bag almost about to go to the morgue."

"Wow." I said. I thought I had it bad but Craig had it very bad.

"Troy! What happened?!" I heard the girl "Danni" say.

"You tell me!" Troy had said. He was smiling. A different smile. A smile that is like looking at a rainbow for the first time or seeing someone you love that felt like you hadn't seen in years but really you saw them only one hour ago. A kind of smile that when children walk down the stair on Christmas morning to discover all of the presents lying under the tree. A smile that says "I love you." He has never smiled at me with that smile.

"Genie, are you okay?" Craig asked. His face was so happy, now it was filled with concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine… I am just in… shocked." I choose the words carefully.

"I am too." Craig said. We hugged again.

"I want you to meet someone." Craig said. Then he started leading me over where Troy and that "Danni" girl are.

"Susie, this is Genie." Craig said introducing me._ Susie. Did he just say Susie? She doesn't even look like a SUSIE!_

"Actually, this is Danni and this is AJ." Troy said correcting Troy.

"I know but "AJ" real name is Gina. Gina Crawford but people call her Genie." Craig said stubbornly.

"I know but, the name people call her now is AJ. Which stands for Alana Jo." Troy said, stupidly.

_Well this is great. My long lost real brother and my recently adoptive brother are fighting on what to call me. Well this day can't get any worse._

The Gabriella walked through the door._ Too late._

"HEY everybody! How are we?"Gabriella said as she noticed us. She sounded drunk. Just as Gabriella was walking towards us she bumped into a man knocking over his grocery basket. **Remember their in a grocery store.**

"Watched where you're walking lady." Gabriella said to the man who was clearly a MAN!

"When are you due for de baby?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said. "Troy? Is their anyway you could control your drunk girlfriend?" I asked. Troy quickly ran over to Gabriella, grabbed her by her arm and dragged her over to where he was originally standing.

"Gabriella are you drunk?" Troy asked. Gabriella was about to answer when she threw up all over Troy's shoes.

"I will take that as a yes." I said. Troy glared at me.

"Who is she?" Danni asked.

"Someone who is a major sl…."

"AJ!" Troy said cutting me off.

"Sorry." I said. "Can I go home? I don't feel like getting eggs for mom right now and I have to call Scott." I said. **Scott is her boyfriend. Look at earlier chapters.**

"Who's Scott?" Troy asked.

**Listen I am SO SORRY I stopped there and it was probably the worst chapter but I will update anytime I'm on the computer! I swear!**


	10. This is going to be a long week

**Hey guys! I'm back! BTW, I only got about 2 reviews! If I don't get more I will not continue this, I know I didn't update for over a month I'm sorry again, I was grounded from the computer and it's my fault and I'm sorry. BTW the italics are AJ's thoughts. Here's chapter 10!**

* * *

_Flashback _

"_Who is she?" Danni asked._

"_Someone who is a major sl…."_

"_AJ!" Troy said cutting me off._

"_Sorry." I said. "Can I go home? I don't feel like getting eggs for mom right now and I have to call Scott." I said. **Scott is her boyfriend. Look at earlier chapters.**_

"_Who's Scott?" Troy asked._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_AJ's POV_

"My boyfriend." I said quietly.

"Shouldn't we go home… to you know to tell Mom and dad that people who were supposedly dead are know alive." I said, trying to make a point.

"Right." Troy said. He put his arm around Danni. Then I started to feel jealous. _If you want war, Miss Danni, then World War III is right HERE! _I thought to myself.

Once we all got to the car I got mad. Troy would have to drive and Danni would probably sit by him and with Craig in the back with me and then Gabriella. How she got to the grocery store… I have no idea.

"Hey, AJ can Danni sit in the front this time and you, Craig and Gabriella in the back?" Troy asked. _I swear I'm physic! _I thought to myself.

"Can't we just put Gabriella in the trunk?" I asked Troy.

"AJ… don't start!" Troy snapped. I rolled my eyes. Once we all got into the car Danni and Troy started "catching up" which basically meant describing their lives so far. Which was not fun discussing Danni's gossip life.

"AJ, do you have any mean girls in you school?" Danni suddenly ask.

"Umm… yeah… like the Angels and there evil leader Claire!" I said.

"Ohhhh…. okay then." Danni said, not really expecting a real answer.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're girlfriend's drooling."

"Wipe her mouth off then." Troy said, like it was the easiest situation in whole world.

"Not gonna happen." I said. I looked at Gabriella. She had started to snore.

Once we finally got home, Danni ran out of the car and zoomed into the house. You could hear screams coming from inside the house! Then, mom and dad ran outside coming towards Troy. They all had a group hug.

I turned and looked at Craig. He looked at me.

"This is awkward." I whispered to Craig.

"I know." Craig whispered back.

"Blondie!" Dad said running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Dad… can't … breathe." I said as dad basically suffocated me.

"DAD!" Danni yelled.

"She calls you dad!" Danni said. _Jealous much?_

"Yeah. Why?" Dad asked.

"I'm just… surprised." Danni said, uncomfortably.

"Okay." I said.

"Dad, this is Craig, my brother." I said, gesturing to Craig.

"Nice to meet you." Dad said shaking Craig's hand.

"Daddy, could Craig and I stay here for a while?" Danni asked.

"Sure!" Dad said excitedly.

"You all can go to East High!" Dad said. **Danni is a freshman.**

_Yey! This is going to be a LONG, LONG week._

* * *

**There is your chapter! Remember if you don't review I may not continue this. So please REVIEW!**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton**


	11. Do I have Anything to worry about?

**OMG! I am really sorry I haven't updated. To be honest I was being a lazy butt and thought that since no one was reading this story so it didn't matter, but then I got two reviews that made me think again. Ohhh… also my internet was down but that is still not a good enough excuse. Anyway I am really sorry once again! Anyway Ladies and Gentleman but mostly Ladies, Here is the long a waited chapter 11:**

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, could Craig and I stay here for a while?" Danni asked._

"_Sure!" Dad said excitedly._

"_You all can go to East High!" Dad said. __**Danni is a freshman.**_

_Yey! This is going to be a LONG, LONG week._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_AJ's Dream_

"_AJ!" I heard a woman's whisper._

"_Where are you?" AJ asked, feeling the sweat drip down her forehead to her eye and stinging badly. She couldn't see anything but black but I kept hearing voices._

"_AJ!" She heard the woman's voice again._

"_AJ! Help me! Don't let me die." I heard Troy say._

"_Troy don't go!" I yelled._

_AJ's POV_

"AJ! Wake UP!" I heard Dad say to me.

"5 more minutes." I said. Not only was I tired I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want Danni to be there and tell her sob story and everyone will be talking about it for months!

"Umm… no! You have 10 minutes to get ready cause your going to be late for school!" Dad said and turned around and left.

A single tear ran down my face. Ever since Danni came back Mom and Dad have barely even talking to her.  
I got up anyway and got dressed after I got quickly got dressed in 3 minutes, which surprised me, I went downstairs.

"Hey everyone!" I said excitedly and getting a drink of orange juice.

"Hey." Danni said.

"So… what's for breakfast?" I asked no one.

"Nothing because you're late for school." Dad said harshly. "Let's go guys!"

As I walked out the door I took a deep breath and silently prayed that this day will try to be at least good.

When we got into the car Dad got into the drivers seat, Troy was in the passengers seat **(Troy's a student teacher.) **and Danni and I in the back.

When I had to sit in the back with Danni I was mad but also kind of glad. I mean I didn't like her because basically stole my only family away but I didn't hate her too. I could tell she felt the same because she was trying to be nice but, being mean and probably not even realizing it at the same time.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even realize we were at school while dad was trying to find a place to park, I quietly gave myself a little pep talk, but honestly I didn't know why I was so worried. I mean I didn't have anything to worry about… right?

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter… I hoped u guys liked it. I will TRY (underline, underline) to update before my school starts! REVIEW!**

**- Jordan- Troy Bolton**


End file.
